dwtd_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die Original/AsgailBann's 3rd minigame ideas
Numpty has another minigame, running on a volcano, similar to botch rocky run. The background is orange. Jump over the lava rivers, If win, Numpty will place a flag on the top, then fireworks come in the orange sky. If lose, Numpty will be gray (color when burned) and rain washes fire off his head (he also has "x" eyes). Tap to jump. (Volcano Warning) *There is another minigame where Dummkopf has Skiing, tilt and avoid electric boxes. If win, Dummkopf will beat his clones to the finish line and eat toast (the winning prize). If lose, he gets electrocuted as skeleton, resulting in failure. (Electriskiing) *There is another mini game where there is a cutscene where Mishap has cooking a cookie in an oven with rattlesnake. tilt at red line. If win, give chocolate chip cookie to rattlesnake and he will pet him. If lose, rattlesnake will bite his eye. (Chocolate Chips) *There is another mini game where Calamity has flying as superhero in city, don't land on sticky floor. If win, calamity will fly as superhero and stand top of the skyscraper. If lose, calamity will be sticky and dead. (Sticky Hero) *Dimwit has another minigame, jetpack with catching light bulbs. Drag dimwit to catch all light bulbs. If win, dimwit will send light bulbs to UFO, If lose, earth will be exploded similar to ninny's games. (Rocket Bulbs) *There is another mini game where Hapless has bear ride in a city. He is hitting the bear with a stick to make him go fast. Reach 50m to Restaurant and tap fast until reach 50m. If win, Hapless will go to restaurant and feed froyo to bear. If lose, bear will eat the stick, then Hapless' head. (Froyo Bear) *There is another mini game where Doofus has hang gliding with hive in mountains. Tap and hold anywhere wasps to go, not doofus. If win, Doofus will go to the top of the mountain and wasps fly away. If lose, doofus will get stung by wasps which causes him to fall off the glider to death. (Hive Gliding) *There is another minigame where Lax has food warrior walking, slashes fresh food while walking and eat and do not slash spoiled food. If win, lax will create a sword and a shield to fight all imps. If lose, lax will puke, resulting in failure. (Food War) *There is another mini game where Stumble has singing, tap correct directions as musical notes like left, right, down and up while stumble is singing. Appearance of game is stumble singing and direction musical notes flying up and directions are on the bottom of the game, tap directions, left is blue, right is green, up is red, down is purple and musical notes going up and tap correct direction, Stumble is singing with a microphone and microphone is on white circle. If win, stumble will sing and dance. Wrong direction, train comes and killed. (Singing) *There is another mini game where Ninny has superhero flying in the sky of earth. Avoid nuclear bombs while dragging ninny. If win, rainbow. If lose, explosion of earth. (Nuclear Hero) *There is another minigame where Numskull has skateboarding on moon. Tap to jump and hold to fly to avoid asteroids. If win, numskull's skateboard will be kept at flag area on moon after keeping USA flag on the moon. If lose, asteroids will come fly at her, resulting in failure. (Spaceboarding) *There is another mini game where Botch has inline skating in forest. 3 ways with trees are there. Swipe up or down botch to avoid trees. If win, botch will go to city and do inline skating. If lose, botch will be killed as blood by hunters. (Moose Skating) *Bungle's 3rd Minigame Ideas:- **Bungle has another minigame in the dryer spinning as usual. You have to unplug the cord in the outlet of the dryer for the dryer to turn off. If you win, Bungle comes out of dryer. If you lose, Bungle explodes in blood. (Dryer Plug) **There is a cutscene where Bungle is putting dishes away. It shows his body and it shows he's a short guy. He is standing on top of the door for the dishwasher trying to reach a plate from the counter. He accidentally closes it and kicks the on button with his foot. The gameplay is that you have to click all green buttons to escape. If you click all green buttons, he will kick the door open and all dishes will be shiny. If the player clicks the red button or time runs out, you lose and he explodes. (Dish Out) *There is another minigame where Pillock has snowmobiling to catch five medicines in Ice Mountain. If catch all five, create snowboard goggles for pillock and win. If catch less than five, bumps and lose, he will be sent to ward. Tap to jump. (Snow Mobiling) *There is another mini game where Dunce has hurdles. Tap to jump over hurdles. If time runs out, happy marathon and win. If touch obstacle, bleeding and lose. (Hurdle Activity) *Doomed's 3rd Minigame Ideas:- **You have to take the bag off of Doomed by dragging the bag off. If you win, Doomed runs away from drug dealer. If time runs out, Doomed gets hit by the bat again, resulting in failure. (Bag Remover) **There is another minigame where Doomed has finding Doomed with trash inside garbage truck. Flick to throw away trash. If trash is all removed, doomed will run away from drug dealer and win. If time runs out, drug dealer kills doomed and lose, resulting in failure. (Bag Search) *There is another mini game where Bonehead has defuse the car bomb, drag the car to avoid bombs. If win, speed and a prison cage will fall on Bonehead (he got arrested). Lose, earth will be exploded. (Bomb Head) *There is another mini game where there is a cutscene where he has a bunch of balloons with different colors and he gets lifted up. Balloon popping, pop 2-4 balloons. If win, Putz will fall on top of train and surf on it. If lose, he gets electrocuted as skeleton and train will come and hit his skeleton. (Balloon Pop) *There is another mini game where Phoney has music phone, play music by pressing play. If press play until stop, Phoney will dance in train. If time runs out, earth will be exploded similar to ninny games. (Musical Phone) Gallery Hive_Gliding.png|Hive Gliding Volcano_Warning.png|Volcano Warning Rocket_Bulbs.png|Rocket Bulbs Dummkopf_Electriskiing.png|Electriskiing (gameplay only) Numskull_Spaceboarding.png|Spaceboarding (gameplay only) Stumble_Singing.png|Singing (gameplay only) Category:News